


Offering to do Podcasts

by OriginalFabrications (StoryFabricator)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), any - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Podcast, Reading Aloud, Requests, limited time offer, voice over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/OriginalFabrications
Summary: I'm wanting to offer my voice to stories. Click for more info.





	Offering to do Podcasts

I'm wanting to run an experiment, but need to get out of my anxiety bubble, so I'm offering to read some fics/stories you would like read in a podcast. Please keep in mind if I'm uncomfortable with the fic you request, I have a right to refuse. 

 

This is all for free after all.

Comment or PM me if you are interested. 

Thanks~


End file.
